


His Blue Haired Boy

by RainbowDonkeys



Series: RainbowDonkey's NCT oneshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jaemin is a bad boy, M/M, Mentions of Statutory, brief sexual harrasment, fluffy and cute at the end of the day, jeno is kind of nerdy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDonkeys/pseuds/RainbowDonkeys
Summary: Jeno doesn't want to go crazy forever. All he wants is one night, just a taste, of what absolutely letting go could feel like.And Jaemin's going to give it to him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: RainbowDonkey's NCT oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792162
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123





	His Blue Haired Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this fic is pretty tame, i only marked it as teen and up after all, but read the tags! if any of that is triggering/makes you uncomfortable think twice before reading. otherwise i hope you enjoy!

_3:02 pm_

Jeno got out of class in half an hour and he was desperate for the bell to blare.

Jeno doesn't totally hate school the way some of his peers do. Schoolwork wasn't a bother to the senior as long as it was reasonable and school, at least, gave him some structure. He was the only person he knew that got bored by the end of the summer.

But to Jeno, the assignment he was currently working on was not reasonable. On Fridays his english teacher had students write in personal notebooks they kept in the classrooms, about...anything. Literally anything they wanted. 

To every other student it was a relief from the literature analysis the teacher usually made them do but Jeno hated this stupid, useless, random, waste of time notebook writing thingy. 

To be honest, he had nothing to say. 

Jeno's life was boring and he was the first to admit it. He was blessed, he knew, with two middle class parents that loved him and a few friends and really no awful experiences in his life. But nonetheless it was boring, just coming home and doing his homework every day then watching TV then sleeping, then school again. And on the weekends and the summertime it was just more TV and standardized test prep and college applications and sleep, then repeat. 

So, what the hell was he supposed to write in this notebook? About how he thought Julia should never have been eliminated from the great british baking show? About how his cat makes such a weird face when he drinks his water? 

Jeno sighed.

Maybe, he could write about this dilemma itself. 

And so he did, lining the pages with paragraphs about how dull his teenage life had become. After all the teacher promised not to read anyone's, and what student would bother reading his? 

Jeno knew that he was tired of this life, this living for school thing that he was far too scared to break out of. But what did he want?

Jeno didn't want to go crazy forever. He didn't want to disappoint his parents or lose out on all of the good grades and scholarships he had spent his whole high school career working so hard for. All he wanted is one night, just a taste, of what absolutely letting go could feel like. 

But how could he get that? He had no idea, who to ask or what to even ask for. 

"Students, time's up!" The teacher called, the class looking up and mumbling to each other. Usually he gave them the whole last thirty minutes to write. "Today we're doing something different. You're going to trade notebooks with someone sitting near you!" 

The whole class groaned, some whining and others slumping in their seats. Jeno's face fell too; he would have never written what he did if he knew someone would read it. It was far too embarrassing. 

"Alright pair up! Swap books!" The teacher spoke enthusiastically as friends traded with friends. Jeno sighed, looking around him as the tables nearby all swapped. This was one of the classes where he had no friends. Jeno sighed, tapping the shoulder of the person sitting directly in front of him. 

Sleazy Jaemin turned his head around, greasy hair clearly bleached and dyed with manic panic flipping around. "Huh?" 

Jeno sheepishly held up his notebook. "Found someone to trade with yet?" 

Sleazy Jaemin made a noise and handed Jeno his notebook, and worriedly, Jeno handed his back. He turned back around, box of cigarettes poking out of the pocket of his low rise pants and Jeno barely held back a groan. This was the worst person he could have possibly decided to trade with. 

Everything you would need to know about sleazy Jaemin came from his nickname. Something true of every high school in the world is that people who share the same name would get special monikers, at least Jeno would assume. 

Like, at Jeno's school there were two Jaemins. One was rich Jaemin and the other was sleazy Jaemin. 

Rich Jaemin was rich, of course, and the entire student body hated him and/or wanted to sleep with him, the kind of student whose father had the football field named after him because he paid for it. 

Sleazy Jaemin was sleazy; meaning he drinks and sleeps around a lot. Not in the popular kid way but in the, you know, the sleazy way, the way that makes other students grossed out or feel bad for him. He was the kind of sleazy that had the teachers whispering behind his back about wasted potential, showing up to school three times a week with hickies and no pencil. 

And that's why Jeno was embarrassed. If anyone knew anything about a night of fun, it was sleazy Jaemin. He would probably snicker under his breath about the fact that Jeno's never drank or had sex before (which he, to his humiliation, wrote in the notebook). 

Jeno sighed, flipping through Jaemin's notebook. He didn't know what he expected to find: maybe cigarette burns or stories of his wild adventures (well discussed by the student body), most likely just...nothing. 

But Jeno was filled with surprise as he looked over the last written in page. Inside were just...little doodles, of flowers and animals and a sky with clouds. The art was....good, kind of? But there was something sweet about the pencil work, something that made Jeno smile. Little bunnies, playing with cats and dogs and sniffing flowers. It was almost...cute, and it made him forget about what sleazy Jaemin was reading in his notebook. 

Jeno looked up, watching the back of sleazy Jaemin's blue head, smile still on his lips. Huh. 

_8:17 pm_

It was a typical Friday night in Jeno's world, full from family dinner, finishing up the last of his homework. There was a smile on his lips; he only had two more pages of reading notes before he could watch TV for a couple of hours. He was at the finale of season five of the great british baking show, and he couldn't wait to find out who won (he was rooting for Stacy). 

In the burrows of his heart there was a weighty hopelessness, the sameness of his existence creeping and further into his mind, but Jeno pushed it down. He didn't have time or any sort of outlet for these feelings. They were useless. What was the point of it? Nothing was going to change, as desperately as he thought he wanted it to. 

But when something did change...Jeno wasn't sure how to feel about it. 

A sharp knock on his door made Jeno furrow his eyebrows and look up; usually his parents were watching TV in their room by now and wouldn't have any reason to talk to him. "Come in?" he spoke, confusion etched in his voice. 

His mother opened the door. "Honey, there's someone at the door looking for you. He looks like he goes to your school, but I didn't think you would hang out with a kid like that..."

Now, Jeno was really confused. He had friends, but not 'hang out outside of school' friends. He was so deep in his schoolwork that he hadn't even heard the doorbell ring.

"Did he tell you his name?" 

"Yeah. He said his name was Jaemin? I've never heard you talk about a Jaemin before... he wouldn't tell me what he was looking for, just that he had to talk to you." 

Thinking about it, it honestly could be either Jaemin. Despite his bewilderment he stood up, leaving his textbook open on his desk. 

"Alright mom. I'll go see what he wants." 

As his mom went back to his room and Jeno went down the stairs, he mulled over what in god's name either of those two people could want with him. Sleazy Jaemin and rich Jaemin were complete opposites, but Jeno was the opposite of both of them too. 

Jeno finally came to the door to find sleazy Jaemin leaning in his doorway, wearing the same low rise pants and slightly cropped white shirt from school earlier that day, although he had at least washed his hair. Jeno winced a little; he'd forgotten he was wearing his cat pajama bottoms. 

"Um...hi?" 

"Yo." 

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, not quite sure what to say. 

"Uh-" 

"You're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing here, right?" sleazy Jaemin interrupted, pushing his blue hair out of his eyes. 

Jeno looked down at the tile in his doorway. "To be honest, I was more wondering how you know where I live." 

"We've lived across the street from each other since the seventh grade," sleazy Jaemin bluntly answered, and Jeno's eyes widened. "That's my house." Jaemin pointed to a house across the street. It was the one Jeno's mom had dubbed 'the eyesore', the lawn unkempt and covered in old furniture, the house itself clearly not painted or even cleaned in years. 

"O-oh." 

Sleazy Jaemin cleared his throat. "Anyways. Now that that's cleared up, you're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing here." Jeno looked up and nodded and sleazy Jaemin sighed, looking off into Jeno's driveway. "Look. I read what you wrote in your notebook today. And I...I wanna help, I guess. I'll take you on an adventure." 

Jeno's jaw dropped. "I...I have so many questions." 

"Shoot." 

"What do you mean by...adventure?" 

"I dunno. Whatever the fuck you wanna do, I'll help you do. I'm not gonna make you do anything you're not comfortable with." 

Jeno hummed and nodded; he still hadn't fully processed what was happening. "Why?" 

"Well...what you wrote kinda made me sad. No offense but your life sounds boring as fuck. And....and to be honest, I kinda need a favor from you." 

Jeno sighed deeply; he should have known this was coming. 

"Jaemin, I can try and talk to your teachers for you, but I think you're too far gone for them to change your grades. I don't know how much good it would do..." 

Sleazy Jaemin snorted before laughing loudly, Jeno watching with his eyebrows furrowed. "You think I give a shit about my grades?" 

"I mean, I...I...I don't know. What other kind of favor would you need from me?" 

Sleazy Jaemin sharply averted his eyes and Jeno watched, noticing his expression change. He looked almost....embarrassed. "I...I can't tell you right now. But...I promise it's not bad. I promise. Just...let me do this thing for you." 

Jeno hesitated. "Are you sure it's not bad?" 

"I'm sure. I could ask fuckin' anybody for this. It's just humiliating to ask." 

"And you're not going to tell me yet because...." 

"I don't know you like that." 

Jeno hummed, his mind whirling. This was...crazy. If the rumours about sleazy Jaemin were actually true then this could even be dangerous. But...hadn't Jeno been dreaming of this, practically begging the universe for it? Adventure wasn't supposed to be easy, and this was the easiest way it could have possibly happened. Risk was the point. 

"When would this adventure be?" 

"Tonight. All night. I'll get you back home in the morning." 

Jeno took a deep breath and shoved his hesitation where he had shoved the need to get out before. Fuck it. Fuck it! When would something like this ever happen to him again? 

"Fine. I-I'll do it." 

Slowly sleazy Jaemin grinned, and Jeno could only watch. Something about his smile, something about this moment, made his body quiver and his heart thump in his chest. It was an adventure. It was his adventure. 

"Good. Let's get going." 

"W-wait." 

Sleazy Jaemin turned back around. 

"I need to go get my keys. And make up an excuse for my parents." 

Jaemin laughed with his mouth closed. "It's a Friday night. You have to tell your parents where you're going?" 

"Um, yeah? I'll be back in a second." 

Jeno dashed up the staircase and grabbed his keys, his mother rushing over to him. 

"What does that boy want?" She asked worriedly. 

Jeno immediately became nervous; he never lied to his parents but he was sure they would never let him just go off with sleazy Jaemin without a good reason. "Um..." He put on his best sympathetic face. "Jaemin's having a really hard time with school lately and he needs tutoring. So we're gonna pull an all nighter at the library and get him back on track." 

He was terrified she didn't buy it until she smiled proudly, hugging her son and kissing his cheek. 

"What a sweet boy you are Jeno. I'm so proud of you. Try to have fun." 

"I will mom," Jeno answered, rushing out the door and hoping she didn't notice that he neglected to grab his textbooks. He yelled goodbye up the stairs and shut the door behind him, following after sleazy Jaemin, who had already begun to walk down their suburban street. 

"All nighter at the library? Really?" sleazy Jaemin teased. 

"What was I supposed to say on such short notice?" Jeno whined. 

"I dunno, that you're going to a concert or something." 

"She would never have allowed that." 

"You're seventeen and you can't even go to a concert on a Friday night and then crash at a friend's afterward?" 

"My parents like knowing where I am, okay?" 

Sleazy Jaemin sighed and jokingly rolled his eyes. 

"I mean, don't yours care?" Jeno asked. 

Sleazy Jaemin snorted. "Like they give a shit. They've got bigger things to worry about." 

As they passed under a streetlamp Jeno noticed the emptiness on sleazy Jaemin's face, but he shook it off. 

"So...what exactly are we doing tonight?" Jeno asked, changing the subject. 

Sleazy Jaemin grinned and like the last time, it went straight to Jeno's heart. "We're having a night out on the town." 

_9:03 pm_

Jeno and sleazy Jaemin were silently walking down the suburban street, the motion sensor lights in the doorways turning on and off as the pair passed. 

"Let's get out of here," sleazy Jaemin mumbled finally, pulling Jeno over to a corner and reaching for his phone, a beat up android. 

"Where to?" 

"Downtown," he answered in his low voice.

"Do you have a car?" 

Sleazy Jaemin snorted. "Do you?" 

Jeno hummed and looked at his lap; he couldn't even drive. Sleazy Jaemin began to dial a number on his phone.

"Are you...calling a taxi?" 

Sleazy Jaemin laughed loudly at that, and Jeno wasn't quite sure if it made him smile or feel embarrassed. 

"I'm calling a friend. He'll get us downtown." 

A spike of fear immediately went down Jeno's spine; he had heard enough rumours about sleazy Jaemin's "friends" to be nervous. But Jeno didn't want to say anything; just letting the night take him, so he remained silent. 

Jeno listened, and Jaemin's friend picked up on the first ring. 

"Hey baby," the voice spoke, gruff and mature, and Jeno winced. 

"Hi," sleazy Jaemin answered, his voice going up about five octaves. 

"What's up?" 

"Oh...I was wondering if you could do me and my friend a little favor..." 

"Baby, I'd love a little favor from you and a friend right now." 

Jeno gagged but Jaemin didn't notice, sighing into the phone. 

"No, no, not like that!" He whined. "We want a ride downtown. Are you by my house?" 

The man groaned. "Kinda? Fuck, Jaemin, I really don't feel like it." 

"Look," Jaemin spoke, his voice going back to the low tone Jeno usually heard from him. "I've done you a ton of fucking favors. You owe me one." 

The man paused, then sighed. "Fine! Fine. I'll be there in twenty." 

Jaemin rolled his eyes and locked his phone, stuffing it in his pockets. 

Jeno's stomach began to roll at the idea of getting into a car with a man he didn't know, especially a man that sounded so...creepy. 

"Sleazy Jaemin...who is this friend of yours?" Jeno asked. 

Immediately sleazy Jaemin burst out laughing, the sound reverberating down the surburban street, and Jeno froze. 

"Wow, first slip up of the night. I honestly thought it would come earlier," sleazy Jaemin admitted, still chuckling. 

But Jeno was not chuckling. He was stuck staring at his lap, unable to think of what to say. It was just a nickname, a moniker but...he didn't like how saying it made him feel.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. 

Sleazy Jaemin, no, Jaemin, Jeno made himself think, snorted. "Jeno, it's okay. I know how the kids at school talk about me." 

"But it's not very nice..." 

"Is anybody fucking very nice?" 

Jeno stayed quiet and sleazy Jaemin shifted, leaning against the wall of a house. 

"Would you mind if I smoked?" He shook his head, and Jaemin pulled that pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket, significantly more empty than it had been when they were both in class. He pulled a hot pink lighter out too and lit one end, sticking the other into his mouth. 

Jeno hated to admit he was kind of entranced. At school all of the popular kids had their juuls but Jeno had never seen someone his age smoke real cigarettes. He was grateful it was dark out because the sight of Jaemin with his blue hair and smoke twisting around him...kind of made him blush. 

Sleazy Jaemin pulled out of his mouth, between his two long fingers, and gestured to Jeno. "Want some?" 

Pulled out of his thoughts, Jeno hurriedly shook his head. Jaemin grinned to himself and took another drag, silence heavy in the cool night air. 

The guilt still weighed heavy in his stomach though and Jeno knew himself; knew if he didn't say something he would spend the rest of the night feeling bad about what he'd said. 

"I'm sorry Jaemin. I really shouldn't have called you that." 

Jeno looked up and saw Jaemin staring off to the side, breathing out the cigarette smoke. Jeno couldn't tell if the hurt in his eyes was real or a figment of his imagination. 

"I told you it's okay." 

The both paused a moment, Jaemin finally looking back at Jeno. 

"It's true, you know." 

Before Jeno could answer a car pulled up next to them, the headlights blinding the high schoolers momentarily. 

"Get in boys!" A man yelled and Jaemin grinned, gesturing for Jeno to follow. Jaemin sat shotgun and Jeno climbed into the back, looking over the car. 

It was a little bit disgusting, mcdonald's wrappers littering the floor and the scent of weed and just general gross lingering in the air. Jeno looked up into the rear view mirror and saw Jaemin's friend looked exactly how he thought he would. He couldn't have been any less than twice their age. Jeno made eye contact with him and quickly looked down at his lap. 

"Your friend is cute," he said to Jaemin. "Shy little thing." 

Jaemin slapped his arm. "Shut the fuck up and drive." 

Jeno stared pointedly at his lap as the car speeded down the road and onto the highway, the radio blasting fuzzy AM talking where Jeno couldn't quite make out the words. 

"I'm Mike," the old man spoke. 

"Jeno," he quietly answered. 

He chuckled. "What's a cute thing like you doing out with this guy?" He gestured to Jaemin on his right. "This kid is bad news." Mike looked over at Jaemin, his eyes off the road, and Jeno gripped the seat. He began to caress Jaemin's face and neck, and Jaemin stared pointedly at his lap. Jeno winced; he couldn't bear to look at them and watched the scenery pass by out of the window. "The best kind of bad news." 

Jeno shuddered and fell silent, listening for Jaemin to say anything to counter this guy or make him stop. But Jaemin remained silent and as Jeno saw when he spared a quick glance, opened his window. The older man named Mike did the same and Jeno felt a wash of relief go over him. The fresh night air felt good, filling up his lungs and running through his pitch black hair. 

He knew Mike and Jaemin were talking but Jeno couldn't make out the words over the sound of the air rushing past them, and it soothed his heart. He really didn't want to hear what they were saying but after pointedly staring out of the window for quite a while, fear gripped him. He realized he should probably watch Mike and Jaemin, just in case Mike tried to do something dangerous (and even though he knew he was overreacting, Jeno knew the fear in him wasn't unfounded). 

Jeno watched the hair flow through Jaemin's hair, his face twisted into a wince, watching out of the front window. Jeno looked down, lower, and grimaced. He swallowed thickly, watching Mike's large, calloused hand massage the inside of Jaemin's thigh, gripping and tapping, just centimeters from Jaemin's zipper. Jaemin made a face that made Jeno's heart crack in two and he bit his lip roughly, as if trying to steel himself from these touches. 

Mike's hand made its way to Jaemin's backside, snapping the band of Jaemin's underwear against his lower back and Jeno could only watch Jaemin pant and grip the car door. Jeno had never prayed before but he did now, begging the universe please let us get there soon please let us get there soon. 

The older man tried to grab Jaemin's wrist but as if Jaemin knew it was coming, he whipped another cigarette out of his pocket, not even thinking to ask. The smoke left his mouth shakily and Jeno had never been more anxious in his entire life. 

"Gimme a drag." 

"Take it yourself, asshole," Jaemin answered, the words meant in jest but Jeno could hear the clear venom behind them. 

"No. Put it in my mouth baby." Jeno's jaw dropped but he watched as Jaemin took a deep breath and stuck the cigarette between Mike's lips. 

Jeno felt like he was about to die. 

But to his immense relief the car suddenly stopped, not in the middle of nowhere but on a dark yet busy street, chatter and food and alcohol filling all of his senses. They were done. 

"Bye Mike," Jaemin said, taking back his cigarette and reaching for the door. Mike reached over and started nibbling on Jaemin's ear, and Jaemin had to pull himself away. 

"Call me babe," Mike answered. Jeno didn't say anything. 

The two boys stepped on to the street and watched Mike's car drive away. They both simply stood, shaking, and it had nothing to do with the cold night air. 

Despite being the one that got all of... that done to him Jaemin seemed to recover first, like it happened all the time, like it was no big deal. 

"We're here. Downtown," he said with a grin. The smile faded off his lips when he noticed Jeno's still frightened expression. 

"Why...why would you put up with that?" Jeno simply asked. Jaemin knew exactly what Jeno meant. 

He just shrugged. "It's gross. It sucks. But a free ride's a free ride, right?" He answered with a laugh that didn't quite reach his eyes. Jeno didn't answer and he just shrugged again. "Alright, fine. I won't let that kind of thing happen again tonight. Now, come on. Let's walk around while I finish my cigarette." 

And so they began to circle the block, the night time air filling Jeno's lungs and reviving him, washing away the fear of that whole ride. Soon enough he was back in that excited mood of adventure, seeing where the night would bring him. If Jaemin promised that was the worst of it then Jeno believed him. And if that was really the worst of it then it was over, and it would be amazing. 

"Now, tell me, Jeno, what the hell do you like? I mean other than baking...and cats..." Jaemin said those two words like they were the strangest things anyone could possibly like. 

"I...I dunno..." 

"Do you like music?" 

Jeno snorted. "Come on, everybody likes music." 

Jaemin laughed and Jeno was relieved to hear its genuine sound. "I don't fuckin' know! Well, what kind of music do you like?" 

"I like a lot of stuff. Mostly grunge and punk though." 

Jaemin just stared back at him, a slight smile on his lips. 

"What?" Jeno whined. 

"I would not have thought we had the same taste in music. But I guess we do," Jaemin explained. 

"Oh." Something about him and Jaemin liking the same music made him smile. There was something in the thought of both of them with their earbuds in during lunch or at home or on the way home from class, never speaking to each other but maybe having the same song playing at the same time. It made Jeno's heart feel funny. 

Jaemin looked at Jeno like he knew every thought in his mind and felt exactly the same. But Jeno shook it off. 

"You like Cherry Knot?" Jaemin asked, dropping his cigarette to the ground and putting it out with his shoe. 

Jeno gasped. "They're my favorite band!" 

"Shit, really? They're mine too." Jaemin suddenly gasped too and smiled. "They're having a concert tonight, I think just a few blocks away from here!" 

"Oh my god that's right! I really wanted to go but...my parents...also the show is twenty-one plus only." 

Jaemin chuckled. "Fuck it. Let's go." 

"But...what about the age rule?" 

"Oh Jeno," Jaemin answered with a knowing smile. "Age is meaningless when you know what you're doing." 

Jeno slowly smiled. "Oh my god! We're actually gonna go!" 

Jaemin grinned. "Fuck yeah." 

Jeno had already begun to look up the details for the show. "Okay, it starts at midnight." 

"Cool. What time is it now?" Jaemin asked. 

_10:21 pm_

"Then, what should we do in the meantime?" Jeno asked as they moved on from the block they'd been circling, making their way back into the busiest streets of the downtown night. 

"You hungry?" 

Jeno had already ate dinner, and normally he was the type to stop eating after finishing eating with his family. But this was a different kind of night, his one big adventure, and food did sound good. Plus, he'd been smart enough to bring quite a bit of cash. 

He ended up shrugging. "Sure." 

Jaemin grinned. "Cool; I know somewhere good." 

The blue haired boy led him down the streets, away from the people and the business, down through an alley. At first Jeno was worried that this might be a repeat of the car thing but he saw lights at the end of the street and soon enough they came upon the corner restaurant. It was an old fashioned diner, the outside painted a bright blue and the inside decorated with white and red checkerboard. Jeno was sure the decor hadn't been updated from the 1950's. 

And as he stepped inside, he realized almost nothing had been updated from the 1950's. The sign said it was open all night but the restaurant was empty, James Dean posters and Elvis Presley songs filling the old restaurant. A board at the top of the wall with words written out in movie sign pieces listed the food and the insanely cheap prices. A placard at the door said to wait to be seated but Jaemin ignored it, grabbing Jeno's arm and pulling him into a booth. 

"Aren't we supposed to wait?" Jeno asked. 

Jaemin shrugged. "They know me." 

And clearly they did. Their waittress, a middle aged woman with obnoxiously pink lipstick, looked them over and glared. "Well if it isn't Na Jaemin, leader of the little shit gang. What brings you here? Where's your dad of the night?" 

"If they're my dads, then that makes you my mom," Jaemin snapped back. 

"I think I'd have the worst child ever then. Well, I'd be the worst mom." She chuckled, and even though she was teasing, Jeno didn't feel uncomfortable by it like the way Mike's had. "Look here!" She cried, finally noticing Jeno's presence. "Jaeminnie brought a nice boy with him for once. What are you kids up to?" 

Jeno spluttered. "Ah...um...we're...having fun?" 

She chuckled and ruffled both of their hair. "Ah, I'm just pulling your leg. Two strawberry milkshakes coming right up!" 

"Linda!" Jaemin yelled down as the woman chuckled and walked back into the kitchen. He sighed and rolled his eyes, but Jeno could see he was smiling. "I fuckin' hate strawberries." 

"How do you know her?" 

Jaemin shrugged. "I've been coming here since I could get downtown alone. If it's just her and me in the restaurant, we'll share a cigarette sometimes." Jaemin seemed to smile at the memories. 

Jeno smiled too. It was nice to see at least someone who seemed to care about Jaemin, even if it was just the waittress at his favorite diner. 

The waittress, apparently named Linda, returned a few minutes later with two chocolate shakes in hand. Jaemin ordered a plate of chicken nuggets and fries and with another ruffle of the boy's hair, she went back into the kitchen. 

As they waited quietly, Jeno couldn't help but think. It was clear from what Linda had said that Jaemin came in here all the time with older men, men a lot like the guy who had driven them down here. In the excitement of food and the concert the ride had slipped his mind but it came now, all of the skin crawling and the nausea in his stomach. 

He didn't really want to ask about it, but he felt like he had to. 

"Jaemin?" 

"Mmh?" He answered, sipping his shake. 

"Is...is Mike your boyfriend?" 

Jaemin snorted but Jeno could see his laugh wasn't true. "No way. We're just...friends. Friends who...do favors for each other," Jaemin explained, and something about his wording made Jeno very uncomfortable. 

"Do you have a lot of friends like that?" 

"Tons," Jaemin answered, no embarrassment or shame in his expression. He paused and pushed his milkshake glass aside for a moment. "You know, Jeno, older guys just like me better. They know I'm mature. That's why they like hanging out with me." 

Despite Jaemin's uncomfortableness in Mike's car, Jeno could see Jaemin was proud that guys like that liked him. 

"No, you're not." 

"What?" 

"You're not mature." 

"The fuck do you mean?" Jaemin asked, fire flashing in his eyes as Linda put their food down on the table. Jeno mumbled a soft 'thank you' under his breath but she didn't say anything, just giving them each their own strange look and leaving them alone. Awkward silence filled their booth as they ate, and Jeno's stomach sank. He didn't want to have to say this to Jaemin; he was never the type to give people the truth when a white lie would make them feel better. But he liked Jaemin way too much not to say what he wanted to say. 

"You're not mature," Jeno finally spoke up, staring at the plate. "You're seventeen and still in high school. No seventeen year old is mature enough for guys in their thirties or older, no matter how mature or independent they seem." 

Jaemin took a sip of his shake but stared right at Jeno, listening as much as it made him uncomfortable. 

"They don't think you're mature either, Jaemin. They know that you're vulnerable and alone and won't mind giving out...favors if it makes you feel wanted and important. They know that nobody's going to punish them for what they do to- with you." Jeno changed his wording at the last minute; what he originally meant to say hurt to much, even just speaking it. 

The blue haired boy didn't seem angry anymore but he was still quiet, eating the chicken and sipping his milkshake. In that moment he looked exactly like the boy Jeno had described, not a mature and independent person but a lonely and vulnerable teenager, all hope and softness. 

Jeno sighed. Something about seeing Jaemin upset like that tugged at his heartstrings. "I'm sorry-" 

"No," Jaemin interrupted, not explaining any further. 

Soon enough their food and drinks were done and Linda returned with the check. Jeno quickly snatched it from the middle of the table, looking it over. 

"Come on," Jaemin said, digging in his pocket. 

"No no no. Jaemin, you're doing everything for me." Jaemin gave one last pleading look before sighing, letting Jeno pay. 

"She forgot our milkshakes," Jeno said, leaning back to call her over when Jaemin shushed him and tapped his hand. 

"Don't worry about it. Just leave her a hefty tip." 

Jeno slapped some cash down on the table and finally looked up at Jaemin, sipping the last dregs of his shake. 

"Are we okay?" he asked simply. 

Jaemin nodded. "Yeah. It's just....something to think about. But not right now." He grinned, and it seemed genuine. "Tonight we're supposed to have fun." 

With relief Jeno smiled back and Linda returned, snatching up the cash. 

"Alright boys, whatever you do, don't get caught. Old Linda might not have enough to bail you out." She counted out the money and stuffed the tip in her pocket.

"You know I won't," Jaemin answered.

She sighed. "Maybe it would do you some good, kid." 

Jaemin laughed, Jeno chuckled, and the two stood up and made their way out of the diner. Just as they were about to head out the door, she called them back. 

"Hey Jaemin!" 

"Yeah?" 

"What's your friend's name?" 

"It's Jeno," Jaemin answered. 

Linda gave them both a smile. "Stick with him, alright?" 

Jaemin grinned and nodded, then turned to Jeno with a look that sent a shiver down his spine. 

"Will do," he answered, so quietly only Jeno could hear. And then they pushed open the door, heading back out into the nighttime air. 

_11:48 pm_

Jeno took in a deep breath when he and Jaemin reached the front of the line. After they finished eating they had gone right to the venue and started waiting in line; clearly the concert was going to be packed. Jeno should have been excited; this was his first concert and favorite band, after all. But he was far too nervous about the whole age thing to think of anything else. 

"Talk for me, please," Jeno mumbled in Jaemin's ear when they had gotten close to the front. He knew he would blow their cover in a second. 

Clearly Jaemin thought so too because he responded with a quiet 'duh' before finally, it was their time. 

"Two," Jaemin simply said, he and Jeno pulling cash out of their pockets. 

"I'm gonna need to see some ID please." Jeno tried to put on his best poker face but Jaemin seemed unphased, pretending to dig through his pockets. Jeno followed suit but he quickly deflated when the bouncer did not look convinced. 

Jaemin looked up at him and pouted cutely. "Fuck, I forgot mine. Jen, do you have yours?" 

Jeno shook his head, trying not to let his hands get shaky (mostly from the situation but partially because Jaemin had just given him a nickname). 

Jaemin sighed and looked up at the bouncer. "Shit. We forgot ours. We promise we're twenty one! We go to Morrisville Community, right?" 

After a beat, Jeno nodded dutifully. 

But the bouncer just scoffed. "That's some bullshit if I ever saw it. You two can't be older than, what, seventeen? Clearly high schoolers. No way in hell." 

Jaemin scoffed back. "You really think I look like a high schooler?" 

"Yeah I do! It's in the face." 

Jaemin turned to the line behind them and Jeno wanted to crawl away into a cave and never come out. "Do you guys think we're high schoolers?" He asked the crowd behind them. 

"Yeah, but who cares! Let them in," someone answered. 

Jaemin looked up at the bouncer indignantly and he glared down at both of them. Jeno felt the need to curl up into a ball. 

"Get out of here, kids." 

Jaemin sighed. "Look," he started, changing his strategy. "Why don't you just let us in, huh? We won't buy any alcohol. All our money's go to the tickets." 

"Nope." 

Jeno pouted, he was ready to give up and move away but Jaemin tugged his arm to whisper in his ear. "Jeno, do you take any meds?" 

"What?" Jeno cried, but Jaemin just looked at him. "N-no. Do...do you wanna give him drugs?" 

Jaemin nodded quickly and Jeno frowned at the ground. "Shit," Jaemin mumbled. "I don't have anything on me either." 

Jeno just gaped at Jaemin while he thought. 

"Come on guys, hurry this shit up, the line's getting backed up," the bouncer groaned. "Whatever the hell you're trying to do, it won't work." 

Jaemin, who had been deep in thought moments before, perked up. He grinned, whispering something in the bouncer's ear that made his eyes bulge out of his skull. Jaemin and the heavy set bouncer continued whispering back and forth, with Jaemin eventually punching something into his phone. Finally, Jaemin gave him a smile, and the bouncer gestured at them to come in. 

"If I see you two buying any liquor, you're out." 

"Thanks babe," Jaemin said, waving to the man and dragging Jeno inside by his wrist. 

Finally, they were inside. Cherry Knot's music was playing over the speakers but no one was up on stage yet, even though the pit was packed. The venue was tiny, with a bar on one side and band merch on the other, and it was already hard to hear anything. Jeno couldn't imagine what it would be like when the music started. He couldn't quite be excited yet, though. 

"What...what did you say to the guy?" Jeno said very loudly. 

"What? Oh, him. Gave him the number of someone I know. Someone who owes me a favor. I...I kinda just passed off my favor onto him; the bouncer can just get it instead. I don't need it. I....I don't really wanna do favors any more." 

Jeno just looked back at him for a long moment before swallowing and looking down at the (frankly, quite disgusting) floor. He didn't really know what to say. 

"Anyways..." Jaemin started, clearing his throat. "Are you fucking ready?" 

"YES!" Jeno screamed excitedly. Finally, he could enjoy himself. "I'm so so so excited." 

Jaemin smiled at him, genuinely. "Me too." 

Just then the band stepped out onto the stage and everyone in the pit began to scream at the top of their lungs but it wasn't too loud, no, it felt right, adrenaline filling the small room. Jeno screamed too and Jaemin chuckled at him, not teasing but something else Jeno couldn't really identify.

The first song started and Jeno felt himself fall into the groove right away. For once in his life inhibitions flew out of the window and he moved, listened, yelled, sung the lyrics, let himself just meld in with the rest of the crowd and be. Songs passed but somehow Jeno barely noticed, just becoming a part of the rattling of the walls and vibrations in the air. How could Jeno have ever denied himself the joy of a concert before?

Jeno had forgotten everyone at that point, a little bit into the concert and he turned to his right to see Jaemin. Blue hair messy, the lights shining through it, the same joy and excitement in his breath and his eyes. And Jeno's mind turned from being part of the crowd and back to his own, a thought crossing that sent a shudder down his spine. 

Jaemin was pretty. Really and truly pretty. Not like the weird old guys he hung out with thought so, but a different sort of pretty only Jeno could really see. 

One thought. It was just this one thought that sent every wall in Jeno's mind crashing down and wave after wave of feeling sending back through and flooding it. Jaemin, who had done everything to take Jeno on an adventure and help him have fun. Jaemin, who said Jeno needed to do him a favor for all of this but he had promised it wasn't so bad, and Jeno couldn't help but be sure it was true, after all, what favor could be worth the magic of all of this? Jaemin, who drew bunnies in his school notebook, who was best friends with a middle aged diner waittress, who liked the same music as him, who was so pretty Jeno didn't know if he could stand it. 

Jeno could not have possibly described what he was feeling in that moment, could only say that it felt like his eyes were opening for the first time. 

Jaemin finally noticed Jeno's eyes on him but didn't say anything, just looking back, eyes wide and pretty. In the surrounding loud movement Jaemin and Jeno were quiet and still. 

Until suddenly, Jaemin wrapped his whole body around Jeno and ran until they slammed against the wall. 

Jeno looked up, panicked. "What?" 

"Mosh pit," Jaemin answered. Jeno looked around, panting with Jaemin still holding him, and noticed people moshing right where they had been standing. "Didn't want you getting hurt," Jaemin mumbled, barely audible over the music. 

It was too dark in there for anyone else to see but Jeno could feel himself flushing. "Don't you wanna go in?" Jeno asked. 

"No," Jaemin answered, looking at the moshing crowd then back at Jeno. "Not right now." They could both feel that the mood was far too intense for either of them so Jaemin smiled, breaking it immediately. "Do you?" 

Jeno made a scared face and vigorously shook his head. 

Jaemin chuckled. "I figured." 

The two fell silent and slowly, Jaemin detached himself from Jeno. They just stood there. Neither quite knew what to say, what to do. 

Finally, the speaking voice of the main singer roused the crowd, telling the people to stop moshing or security would take them out. Those in the mosh pit left and slowly, the regular crowd returned to the center. 

"Ready to go back in?" 

Jeno grinned. "Yeah." 

_2:29 am_

The concert had just ended and all Jeno could say was that he felt exhilarated. The concert had been everything he hoped for and more and despite knowing it was late out he didn't feel even a bit tired. As he and Jaemin stepped out into the cool night air Jeno took in a breath of freshness, his body still thrumming with the beat of the music. It didn't help that Jaemin was still beside him, energy radiating off of him, further hyping Jeno up. 

He pulled out his phone, hoping to god his mother hadn't sent anything. But to his relief he had no notifications, just his screensaver (his cat) and the time. 

"Holy shit it's 2:30," Jeno said. 

Jaemin laughed loudly, slinging his arm over Jeno's shoulder, the skin almost burning and tingling where Jaemin touched. "It's my hours of the night. Or morning. Whatever you want to call it." 

"It's more of an...in between time." 

Jaemin let out a little exhale. "You're so right. It's the in between time." 

They fell silent for a moment and Jeno giggled, Jaemin's arm making the caterpillars in his stomach grow into butterflies. The adrenaline still hadn't died off and even though they were walking down the street, Jeno felt the need to do something more. 

"What happens now?" Jeno asked. 

Jaemin thought for a moment. "Wanna get some liquor?"

Jeno started giggling again. "Yeah." 

"Really?" 

Jeno smiled and nodded and Jaemin grinned back. "Alright. Let's get some."

All of the sudden, the smile fell off of Jeno's face. "Are we gonna have to lie about our age again?" 

Jaemin scoffed. "No fucking way. We could never get away with that. But don't worry, I know how to get it." 

The pair began to walk up and down the different streets; it seemed like they were just walking around but Jeno could tell Jaemin was looking for something...or someone. 

"Do you still have cash?" 

Jeno nodded and held up his last twenty bucks. Jaemin nodded back. "Good, good. I have some too. We'll have enough." 

Suddenly Jaemin perked up; he finally found what he was looking for. He led him over to a pile of blankets on the floor. 

"'Scuse me?" Jaemin asked to the pile. Suddenly, a man with a scraggly beard peeked his way out of the covers. Clearly he was homeless and Jeno leaned in closer to Jaemin. There weren't any homeless people that lived in Jeno's suburb, at least that he knew of. His parents had always told him to stay away if he ever did encounter them. 

Well, now he was doing the exact opposite. 

"Huh? What do you want?" The man answered. 

Jaemin held out his hand to Jeno and Jeno put the remainder of his cash into his palm. Jaemin pulled out the rest of his own money and handed it to the man on the ground. 

"Could you go in there and get us some alcohol?" Jaemin gestured with his head to the nearby liquor store. "You can keep the change." 

The man thought for a moment before snatching the cash out of Jaemin's fingertips. "What do you want?" 

"Doesn't matter, just the biggest thing you can find." 

Slowly, the man grinned. "Will do, boys." 

With wide eyes Jeno watched as he stood up, staggering for a moment before making his way into the store. 

Jaemin smiled to himself. "Works every time," he mumbled. 

"That was...crazy." 

Jaemin snorted and pulled Jeno closer, rubbing his shoulder as they waited. 

It was silent on the street and between Jeno and Jaemin, lost in thought. Almost twelve hours ago, Jeno was in english class, doing his stupid notebook assignment. Now he was on the street at two thirty in the morning, waiting for a homeless guy to bring them alcohol. With Jaemin, of all people. The boy formerly known in his head as sleazy Jaemin. 

Was Jaemin sleazy? I mean...it was hard to say he wasn't, especially thinking about his actions this night, and what Jeno had learned spending these hours with him. But he wasn't just sleazy. He was so much more than sleazy, he was smart and cunning and kind and fun and probably a little bit lonely. Sleaziness was absolutely not his dominant trait, Jeno thought. The moniker was true, a little bit, but it was definitely undeserved. 

Just then the man came out of the liquor store, carrying the biggest bottle of brown alcohol Jeno had ever seen before. Jaemin grinned just looking at it, and the man handed it over. 

Jaemin looked it over and gave him a nod and smile of approval. "You are a king." 

The homeless man saluted. "Glad to be of service."

"Have a good night!" Jaemin called as he and Jeno began to walk away. 

"You kids too!" 

Jaemin and Jeno walked off, strutting together down the middle of the empty street. 

"What is it?" Jeno asked. 

"Spiced rum. It's a good choice; it'll go down a bit easier since we don't have mixers. He chose well." 

"How much was it?"

"Twenty five bucks. So he made a fifteen dollar profit. As he should." 

"What if...what if he spends it on drugs?" 

Jaemin shrugged. "What if he spends it on food?" Jeno hummed at that. "You know, when you give to the homeless, that's a risk you've gotta take. But I dunno...I'd rather know I maybe helped someone survive rather than protecting my money and possibly helping someone starve." 

"I've never thought about it like that," Jeno mumbled. 

"I'm glad you're thinking about it now then." 

Now it was Jeno's turn to have some food for thought, but Jaemin had moved on. "Let's go drink this somewhere." 

"Where?" Jeno asked, shaking his head out of his mind. They had walked a little distance, away from the center of downtown. Now they had clearly made their way to one of the "nice" parts of town, giant single family mcmansions in lining the streets and the sidewalks. 

"There?" Jaemin suggested, pointing to one of the buildings. In front was a large fence and from what they could tell, there was a big garden. They went onto the sidewalk and peered through holes in the short fence to see yes, there was a stunning garden, shrouded in the darkness. Jaemin grinned and slowly, Jeno grinned back. 

"I mean...it's someone else's house...." 

"They won't hear as long as we're quiet. We're not stealing anything either." 

Jeno peered through again and even though it was dark, he could see just how beautiful and atmospheric the garden was. Despite all of the risks, nothing Jaemin had done had gotten them into trouble thus far. So...why not?" 

"Okay." 

"Really?" Jaemin asked, genuinely shocked. 

Jeno nodded. "It's so pretty." 

Jaemin hummed and nodded, sizing up the fence. Suddenly he hoisted himself over, landing on the other side with the tiniest of thumps. 

"I'll help you. Put your foot on the little stucky out piece of wood and get over." 

With shaking limbs Jeno did as Jaemin asked, finding it surprisingly easy. He got over and slipped off the wall, Jaemin catching him just a bit so he landed standing. 

"Th-thanks," he stuttered, nervous and excited all at once. 

The pair stared about the garden, and even in the absolute darkness they could see the beauty that laid within. Jeno pointed to a few rocks to sit on, just off the path, next to what looked like a bush. 

"Sit there?" 

"Yeah." 

Slowly so as not to make noise, the pair treaded through the garden down to their chosen spot. Jeno exhaled as they sat; he just realized they hadn't sat down since they ate at the diner, as Jaemin cracked open the bottle. Suddenly he threw it back, down a significant amount of the rum. 

"Ah," Jaemin said with a smile. "It's good." 

"Can I try?" 

Jaemin took one last small sip. "Of course." He handed Jeno the bottle and hesitantly, he gripped the neck. "Cheers," Jaemin said, and Jeno took his first sip. 

_3:47 am_

"Have you had a good time?" Jaemin asked. 

Jeno thought the answer to that question was beyond obvious. Even just these moments, drinking and whispering illegally in this stunning garden, had blown him away. Jeno wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just the weight of the moment, but either way he felt beyond elated. 

"Jaemin," Jeno answered with a sigh. "It's been one of the best nights of my life."

Slowly the blue haired boy smiled, and it was so genuine Jeno thought he might explode.

"It has been?" 

Jeno nodded. "Thank you." 

"I'm...I'm glad I was there with you." 

Jeno hummed and took another swig of the rum. "I just...I don't understand how you can do this all the time. Do you really do this every night? How do you do it?" 

Jaemin sighed and leaned back amongst the flowers, pulling the bottle from Jeno's hands and taking a big sip. "I don't know either." 

"Really?" Jeno asked, snatching back the bottle. 

"Yeah. I guess I just like being distracted. Or getting attention," Jaemin answered with a little smirk; even in the dim night Jeno could see the sadness behind it. Jeno sat criss cross on the dirt, tucking the bottle in the space between his legs. Jaemin looked at Jeno, scoffed, then looked down at his lap. "You wanna know the favor I was gonna ask from you, in return for this?" 

"What is it?" Jeno answered, very softly. 

"I was gonna ask you to take me on a date. Like, to the movies or a nice restaurant or some fuckshit. Just...just for one night I wanted to be treated like a normal teenage boy, not like the whore that I am." 

"I'd take you on a date, no matter if I owe it to you or not."

Jaemin looked up at Jeno with genuine shock in his eyes.

"Did...did you like me before this?" Jeno asked. 

Jaemin shook his head. "No. But...a normal night is something I've wanted for a while, and I just got the idea after I read your notebook. I thought we could give each other something the other wanted. I didn't know..." Jaemin scoffed. "I didn't know everything would change." 

Jeno felt like his mind; his thoughts were turning into a whirlwind, tumbling up and down, his heartbeat going faster, and faster, and faster. Everything had changed. 

"I know, Jaemin, I know what you mean. You were just..." 

"Just sleazy Jaemin," he finished. 

"Yeah, but now, but now I like...I like, like you, and-" 

"Jeno, I," Jaemin started. "God, a few hours ago you were just my dorky ass neighbor but now, but now oh my god I like you too? I...I don't wanna touch anyone else again, I don't wanna be anyone elses, oh my god..." 

They finally locked eyes again and the air was silent but for the noise of their heavy breathing. Adrenaline and liquor coursed through Jeno's veins and fucking hell he was alive. 

"Can I kiss you?" Jaemin mumbled in his dark voice. 

"Of course," Jeno choked out, and mouths were on mouths. 

Jeno hadn't been kissed since summer camp in middle school but he was sure that it wasn't like this, not at all, Jaemin's hand's all over him, the taste of the spiced rum and cigarette smoke on his tongue. Jeno could feel every emotion in Jaemin's mind behind that kiss, all of the shame and loneliness with the affection and joy. 

I mean it was a good kiss but it was so much more than that, it was pure unadultered feeling and Jeno never, never wanted it to end. 

He held onto Jaemin's slim waist as they collapsed into the bushes, twigs and leaves falling around them, parting only because they needed to breath. Jeno laid on top of Jaemin and he could have cried with how pretty he looked. 

His eyes were still filled with something, good things and bad things. Jeno wanted to make the bad go away. From this moment forward, he wouldn't stop until all of the bad things in Jaemin's mind were gone completely. 

"We're not gonna be alone again, okay?" Jeno whispered. 

Jaemin paused for a long time before nodding. "Okay." 

And they couldn't have stopped themselves from kissing again in that dark wood even if they had tried. 

_5:57 am_

Jeno could have kissed Jaemin in that wood for an eternity. It probably had been; he wasn't sure how much time had passed; time was meaningless in this moment with the night air all around and Jaemin's hands and lips on him. 

It was the dawn that would be their undoing, as Jaemin and Jeno had become entirely blind to the world around them. The didn't notice the light emerging from the horizon, or the sound of more cars driving past on the road, or the mansion guard unlocking the door and beginning his shift for the day. 

Only the sound of that burly man's voice could rouse the high schoolers from their stupor of love. 

"What the fuck is going on?" He shouted. 

Jeno just stared, shell shocked, but Jaemin began to push at his chest immediately. "Run, run," Jaemin mumbled and finally Jeno registered his words. They dashed up as the guard began to chase them while phoning the police. 

They reached the fence and in a boost of adrenaline, Jeno picked up Jaemin and helped him over the fence. Quickly Jeno followed, throwing himself over with strength he had never known he had. 

They heard a grunt as the guard started the climb over the fence before, panicked, began running down the street.

"Oh my god we're gonna get arrested," Jeno whined, barely holding back tears. 

"No, no, baby, we're gonna be alright," Jaemin answered, but even he didn't sound quite so sure of himself. 

As the sky grew lighter the two boys dashed past the events of the night, the empty diner, the concert hall with bottles littered outside, the blocks they had circled together, the convenience store where they had gotten their alcohol, which Jaemin still somehow had in his hand. As much as Jeno wanted to reminisce in that moment, he wouldn't have stopped for just about anything. 

Except a voice. "Hey!" Someone called. It sounded familiar, but not like the guard. Jeno saw Jaemin turn around, so he did too. "Are the police out here cause of you two?" the homeless man who had bought them alcohol earlier asked. 

"Yup, that's us," Jaemin answered. 

The man chuckled. "What'd you two do?" 

"Sneak into some rich asshole's garden," Jaemin explained. 

"To do what?" 

Jeno sheepishly looked down at the road. "To make out." 

The man seemed to think for a second before smiling at them. "Eh, fuck the cops. I'll keep you two under cover. They won't ask me shit." 

"Really?" Jeno asked with joy as Jaemin began to laugh with relief. 

"Hell yeah. Now get under here," he spoke, lifting up his blankets. 

There was enough there for the two of them to hide, luckily, so Jaemin and Jeno ducked under, side by side. Honestly, it didn't smell as bad under there as Jeno thought it would. 

Hidden under the darkness of a blanket the two shared a look before silently hugging. They might be safe; they just might be. 

"Thank god," Jeno whispered and Jaemin squeezed him tightly, trembling. 

"Yeah." 

They looked up again, locking eyes for a moment, and Jaemin cupped Jeno's face. Jaemin's touch was the tenderest thing Jeno had ever felt, and he was sure that if the cops came near they would know where he was, just by the sound of his heartbeat. 

"I love you," Jaemin breathed out, like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

And it was insane, but it was. All it had taken was one night. That was it. "I love you too," Jeno answered. 

Jaemin laughed lightly, the sound like bells tinkling in Jeno's ear and he wanted to collapse. He was in love. He was sure of it. 

Jeno giggled too, unable to really do anything else in the weight of this moment. 

Until the sound of police sirens came nearer, the man tapped the top of the blanket twice, and Jeno and Jaemin knew to be silent. 

Holding their breaths together in the darkness of the blanket, they listened to the sounds of police mumbling to themselves, walkie-talkies and radios blaring, only catching a word or two here and there. Like the homeless man had predicted the cops said nothing to him. Jeno would never again judge the homeless that he saw on the news or heard about in stories. 

It took a long time, Jeno and Jaemin's panic rising under that blanket, but finally the sirens began to blare again. To their relief the noise only got quieter and quieter until it disappeared. 

The man waited a long time after to lift the blanket and give them a smile. 

"You're in the clear." 

"Oh my god thank you," Jeno breathed out. 

"I owe you my life," Jaemin added. 

"Nah, I don't need that. But that liquor will do," the man answered. 

"It's all yours," Jaemin answered, handing over the bottle of rum. 

"How can I ever repay you?" Jeno asked. 

He gleefully held up the rum. "You just did. Any chance to fuck over the cops is an opportunity in my book." 

"Well, thank you again," Jeno spoke. 

"Go home now kids. The cops might come back." 

"Will do," Jaemin said. The man gave a little salute and the boys waved back to him before walking down the street, laughing with the glee of people who had experienced freedom for the very first time. 

_7:25 am_

"Where to now?" Jeno asked. They had walked around for a minute to calm the intense beating of their hearts, holding hands the whole way, but now they felt like normal people again. 

"Aren't you tired?" Jaemin answered. As soon as Jaemin said it Jeno felt it, like the sleepiness had settled into his bones. He could have fallen asleep on the sidewalk at that very moment. 

"Yes," Jeno groaned as they rounded a corner with a little sign on it. 

Just then a bus began to appear, driving towards them, and Jaemin squeaked and jumped for joy. 

"What is it?" Jeno asked. 

"The burb bus. It's annoying as fuck since it only runs, like, once every two hours. But it'll take us home." 

At once Jeno grinned too as it stopped in front of them. 

"Welcome aboard, where ya headed?" The driver asked as they hopped on. 

"Morrisville, Jackson street," Jaemin explained. Jeno looked at the soft, squishy seats and smiled; his eyes were already drooping. 

The driver laughed. "I'll make sure to stop there." 

They gave her a nod and Jaemin led Jeno to the back of the bus. As soon as they flopped into their seats Jeno nestled his head into the crook of Jaemin's broad shoulder, his eyes falling shut. Jaemin chuckled at him and ruffled his hair affectionately, no, lovingly. 

"I love you," Jeno repeated, barely louder than a whisper. 

"I love you too," Jaemin answered, and that was the last thing Jeno heard before he fell asleep. 

_8:17 am_

Jeno woke up just before their stop. He could tell; they were back in his neighborhood. Somehow, that little less than an hour of sleep had completely refreshed him. 

"Hi baby," Jaemin mumbled as Jeno sat up and rubbed his eyes. Jeno smiled as he remembered everything and anything. He pecked Jaemin's lips as an answer. 

"Hey boys, it's your stop!" The bus driver called to them. Jaemin and Jeno lept up from their seats, thanking her as they exited. 

They were almost right by their homes, the morning sun now casting a light on their picture perfect suburb. Jeno kind of didn't want this to end. But really, he knew this was just the beginning. Their beginning. 

The pair walked hand in hand in the middle of the empty street, slowly swinging and pressing their feet, until they were exactly between their two houses. Without even a moment of pause Jeno pulled Jaemin into a tight hug. 

"Thank you, I love you, I promise I'm gonna take you on that date," he said softly into Jaemin's blue hair. 

"Thank you, I love you, and I can't wait," Jaemin answered. 

As if moved by forces outside of themselves they looked up to a kiss, somehow the most passionate one yet, the whole night summed up in something so simple yet so all encompassing that Jeno was overwhelmed. In the best way possible, of course. In that Jaemin sort of way. 

_Monday, 7:22 am_

"Baby," a voice called to Jeno from behind his locker. He frantically shut it to see Jaemin, pretty as ever, standing before him. 

"I missed you," Jeno answered, despite the fact that as soon as they had slept they had hung out on Saturday, and Sunday. Yes, they were whipped, but they were fucking seventeen what more did you expect? 

"Missed you too," Jaemin mumbled. 

Just then the first bell rung, giving the students five minutes to go to class. 

"Ugh. Wanna ditch?" Jaemin suggested. 

"No!" Jeno whined, linking arms with his now boyfriend (yes Jeno knew they moved too fast and no he did not care). "No more adventures for a while, okay?" 

Jaemin rolled his eyes but smiled, laughing at a group who stared at the couple with wide eyes. "Fine. I guess watching the great british baking show and playing with your cats is fun." 

"I didn't say no more adventures forever though. Just not for...a few months, maybe." 

Jaemin smirked at the thought. "Nonetheless, I'll start planning."

**Author's Note:**

> and that wraps it up! hope you guys liked it!
> 
> i wanted to use this platform to speak up about black lives matter! enough is enough, and it's so important to spread information and donate if you can! blacklivesmatter.carrd.co has some information if you want more info/don't know about it already, and it also includes links of how to support in many different ways! 


End file.
